


Forever

by kassadyn



Category: Block B
Genre: Angst, Jiho is desperate :"(, M/M, Mostly Sadness, Song-fics, unhealthy?? relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:51:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10048775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassadyn/pseuds/kassadyn
Summary: Song-fics based around the Mystery Skulls album, Forever.They can be read as individual fics or a bigger story, your pick.Woo Jiho just wants Park Kyung back in his arms.





	1. FOREVER

**Author's Note:**

> So I've noticed a lot of stories revolving around Jiho being the busy one and Kyung being the one longing for attention, so I decided to reverse it! >:D

_YOU KNOW MY LOVE GOES ON FOREVER,_

_AND EVER,_

_AND EVER._

Kyung loves Jiho, he always has, forever and ever.

He loves Block B too, he loves the crowd, he loves the fans, he loves the cheering from below the stage.

He loves it all.

Kyung has been busy, he's been busy loving the fans and their careers, the cameras and the spotlight. It's like Jiho doesn't cross his mind anymore.

But he loves Jiho above all else, and feels a deadly heartache when the blonde rapper pushes him away.

Jiho thinks the future is calling them both, but not calling them together. He feels empty without his lover, his best friend, his life companion, his everything. But he pushes Kyung away, pushes him towards the future, because he thinks it's the best option for Kyung, the best for him to pursue his dreams.

Jiho doesn't want to be the one holding him back, doesn't want to be the chains around the other boy's wings.

Jiho doesn't want to be the one begging for company, he isn't that low, he shouldn't bother Kyung.

The future is calling for Jiho too, it wants him to chase Kyung, it wants him to open the other rapper's eyes and see the pain and loneliness he's put Jiho through. But he won't, he's better than that, he won't let himself get in the way of Kyung's dreams.

Being a musician is also his dream, but now it doesn't feel right without Kyung by his side at all times. It doesn't feel the same.

He knows Kyung is right here, right there, but he is still so far away, he wants Kyung back. He wants their childhood back, but that's never happening.

Jiho wants Kyung.

But Kyung wants Jiho to know that their love goes on forever.

And ever,

And ever.


	2. THE FUTURE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiho gets his mind off the past.

_AIN'T FUCKIN WITH THAT PAST SHIT, BABY._

Jiho let out a groan as he looked around the gloomy dorm, there was no Kyung to cheer the 6 up, he was too busy being busy with his own life.

They all agreed it was like a piece of their family had disappeared, and now their home was missing an essential part, Kyung was their sunshine.

Jiho found himself making bets and getting into fights at the bar, not something an idol should be doing, but the alcohol makes him forget about Kyung, makes him forget about the past. He doesn't have time to waste on bullshit "I love you"s.

But deep down he knows Kyung truly loves him, the boy never tells a lie unless if he's obviously joking about something. But other than that, every touch, every moment was the truth, and Jiho loved it.

However, if that was the truth, why couldn't it continue? Why couldn't Kyung come back and spend one more time in Jiho's arms before he ran off chasing the future.

The future. That's what Jiho was worried about the most, he was worried about what he was going to become without Kyung, its completely obvious he's depressed about it. Maybe this was karma for being the workaholic he is.

Work, that's how he gets his mind off of the other. Work is important, so he overworks himself, it's like a drug to him, makes him forget about his problems and internal struggles and vent it out in the form of lyrics.

He has his own future to chase after all, he can't spend the entire time chasing Kyung.

As much as he wants his bubbly grease boy back, it won't happen for a while. At least Kyung hasn't forgotten about him, he returns every call, every text, he was never the type to abandon his friends.

He sighed and continued working, he isn't thinking about the past right now.


	3. PARALYZED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiho and Kyung have a moment together.

_YOU GOT ME HYPNOTIZED,_

_I'M FEELING SO OBSESSED WITH YOU,_

_YOU'VE LEFT ME PARALYZED._

It was times like this that Jiho craved, times where he can run his hands all over Kyung's body, watching him squirm under his grasp, moaning out that he belongs to nobody but Jiho. He is forever Jiho's.

Jiho loved being greedy and having Kyung all to himself, he never wanted to share the boy in the first place, after all, Kyung is his. His body and love belongs to him, especially in times like this.

Times when Kyung is spread out all over the couch, Jiho leaning over him with a wolfish grin, ready to get his share of Park Kyung's love for the night. Ready to listen to a choir of moans played by talented hands on his beloved instrument.

Kyung's beauty leaves Jiho hypnotized and wanting more, wanting to graze his hands over sensitive spots, wanting to dissect him with his eyes, wanting to see what makes the elder tick.

But he mostly wants his beauty all to himself.

Kyung isn't distracted by his solo promotions, his work, his love for the fans. This allows Jiho to run in and take him all to himself, to show him how much he loves the elder, and hopefully bring him back to him.

Jiho knows he can't have Kyung forever, especially with his promotions picking back up next week, but at least he can have him now. He has the boy paralyzed and obsessed over the way Jiho touches him here, touches him there, obsessed with how rough yet intimate the younger is.

He knows that the roughness isn't him trying to hurt the elder, it's Jiho's way of showing that Kyung belongs to him, forever and ever.

Kyung doesn't object either, he loves the way Jiho treats him. The younger spoils him with gifts and showers him with kisses, and is rough when he needs to be, because Kyung loves that too. He loves both the sweet and the rough Jiho.

He loves waking up covered in bruises around his neck and collarbones, because the marks show how much Jiho loves him.

Kyung hates being busy, because he misses out on times like this.


	4. HELLBENT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiho's only goal is Kyung.

_ALL I NEED IS,_

_ALL I NEED IS,_

_ALL I NEED IS YOU._

Jiho is hellbent on getting Kyung's attention, he can't just let the elder run away from him every single time, he can't just let their relationship go like that. All he needs is Kyung to be happy, but happy with him.

He's hellbent on getting the elder to spend more time with him, to close the gap that's quickly tearing between them and shattering their precious relationship. Jiho is scared of losing Kyung.

Jiho keeps inviting Kyung to go with him for activities, all of those invitations are declined, Kyung even asked, "Why do you invite me even though I can't go?"

Jiho only responded with, "I can't ever think of myself not considering you, I would feel terrible forgetting about you."

Kyung felt bad every time he declined Jiho's offers, he would love to spend time with his lover, but he's just so busy to the point where he can't even return the younger's calls at times.

They've gone through so much together, every since they were little kids picking on each other in elementary school, they've gone through thick and thin. They even had more contact when they were both studying abroad.

The gap is so thin yet so large, and Jiho wishes he can build a bridge over it.

Jiho is hellbent on making Kyung relax and sate Jiho's selfish needs, the selfish need of love and affection from the elder. He wants him home safe in their shared bed, all he needs is Kyung.

All Kyung needs is Jiho, but work pushes him farther and farther away from his dearest, and he knows what the younger boy is up to, and he wants to follow through, but he just can't.

But on the days he can, he will spend every waking moment with Jiho, to satisfy both of their selfish needs.


End file.
